


По-настоящему...

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Но самым страшным оказалось не это: пока самурай валялся в отключке, у него утащили всё оружие (плевать, что сейчас оно было тут попросту бесполезно), а потом ещё и стащили с него почти всю одежду, оставив лишь одну тонкую чёрную тунику, которую он предпочитал при жизни носить под доспехами. Если честно, это было донельзя унизительно.





	По-настоящему...

Амидамару лежал на холодной железной платформе, не понимая, где он находится и что там творится. Руки оказались закованы в кандалы, а ноги были разведены в стороны, при этом они также оказались зафиксированными. Даже волосы распустили, видимо, позаботившись, чтобы тому было удобно лежать. Но самым страшным оказалось не это: пока самурай валялся в отключке, у него утащили всё оружие (плевать, что сейчас оно было тут попросту бесполезно), а потом ещё и стащили с него почти всю одежду, оставив лишь одну тонкую чёрную тунику, которую он предпочитал при жизни носить под доспехами. Если честно, это было донельзя унизительно.  
"Чёртовы шаманы..." - подумал шестисотлетний дух, осознающий, что сейчас его контролировали самым обычным духовным единением. Вообще последним воспоминанием Амидамару было то, как Йо позвал своего друга. Асакура хотел немного прогуляться по деревне "Добби" - ходить там в одиночку было несколько опасно, а уж будучи самым близким родственником Всемирного Зла по имени Хао - тем более. Для самурая подобные прогулки не были в новизну, но происходящее сейчас выходило за все, за абсолютно все дозволенные и недозволенные рамки! Амидамару снова дёрнулся, но оковы держали юношу прочно. Самурай зарычал от досады - да что же это такое?! Где Йо?! А если там сейчас над ним издеваются, как потом его верный помощник будет смотреть своему самому лучшему другу в глаза?! Именно последняя мысль заставила Амидамару решить снова извернуться и вырваться. Но попытка в очередной раз оказалась тщетной.  
Однако в следующее мгновение неожиданно раздался непривычный, но знакомый шелест одежды, а после - тихий смешок. Самурай снова дёрнулся, пытаясь хотя бы (!) свести ноги... опять провал. Из темноты в этот момент вперёд выступила чья-то фигура, в которой Амидамару с удивлением узнал Хао.  
\- Отпусти меня! - прошипел он. - Что тебе нужно?! Зачем ты это делаешь?! - стыдливый румянец против воли заливал щёки.  
\- Я не могу тебя отпустить, даже если бы хотел, - Хао мягко улыбнулся, подходя ближе. Полы белого пончо создавали ощущение мистической атмосферы: там был призрак, а не человек. - Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, что он в тебе нашёл, - тёмные глаза сверкнули в предвкушении.  
\- Где Йо?! - Амидамару хотелось отодвинуться, но это было невозможно. - Если ты что-то сделал с ним, клянусь, я тебя с того света достану, пройду все круги ада, но достану!  
\- Самурай-самурай... ты остаёшься верным своему господину до самого конца, да? Прелестно... - Хао коснулся кончиками пальцев ступни хранителя, осторожно проводя ими от пятки до пальцев. - А если твой господин окажется совершенно не таким, каким ты себе его представляешь, что ты будешь делать? - карие глаза Хао стали почти чёрными. Он снова улыбнулся, не прекращая поглаживать чужую ногу.   
\- Прекрати! - Амидамару не хотелось даже думать о возможном продолжении. Тут уже не просто все рамки были перейдены... Эти самые рамки тупо треснули со всех сторон, оставляя за собой лишь жгучий стыд и унижающий позор.  
\- Ответь мне на вопрос, - Хао, казалось, был готов заурчать от удовольствия, как кот. - Если твой хозяин тебя предаёт, что ты сделаешь в ответ?   
\- Смотря какой... хозяин... - самураю хотелось всхлипнуть от досады, но он сумел кое-как подавить в себе этот порыв. - Кого-то простить, кого-то убить, а кого-то просто сместить...  
\- Революция... Как мило, - Асакура принялся обводить кончиками пальцев щиколотку хранителя, наслаждаясь ощущением грубоватой кожи под руками. - А как бы тогда ты поступил с Йо? - Хао поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза духу. В них отразилось непонимание: о чём он говорил? Йо ведь не мог предать своего духа, своего друга, с которым они через столько всего прошли. - Я жду, - рука поползла выше, к колену.  
\- Простил бы! - громко выкрикнул тот, зажмурившись. Ладонь повелителя огня замерла чуть выше колена.   
\- Чего и следовало ожидать. Да, Йо? - Хао посмотрел куда-то выше, вернее, дальше. И Амидамару, невольно удивлённо распахнувший глаза, покосился туда же.   
Надо ли говорить, как сильно удивился самурай, увидев там Йо. Младший Асакура тоже мягко улыбнулся, постепенно подходя к ним.  
\- Йо-доно? Я не понимаю, что вы здесь делаете? Этот мерзавец заколдовал вас?! - Амидамару хотелось верить в это, но в глазах Йо он уже увидел то, чего сейчас боялся больше всего.   
\- Ну если только я околдовал его своей природной красотой, - Хао демонстративно откинул за спину волосы и очаровательно улыбнулся.   
\- Нет, Амидамару, я здесь по доброй воле. И я знаю: скорее всего, ты меня не поймёшь, - Асакура мягко погладил своего духа по щеке. - Но мне хочется надеяться на обратное.  
\- Я не понимаю... - Амидамару перевёл взгляд на Хао, словно тот мог дать ответы сразу на все вопросы.   
\- Я говорю об этом, - Йо наклонился и, прикрыв глаза, осторожно коснулся чужих губ своими. Затем ещё раз... и ещё. После этого Асакура чуть приподнялся, не переставая поглаживать своего верного соратника по щекам и выше - по голове и волосам.   
\- Не надо... - обессилено пролепетал самурай, облизнув резко высохшие губы.  
\- Прости, - Йо снова поцеловал его, но теперь уже куда жарче, чем сначала. Он действовал легко, почти так же, как во время боя, слишком уж невесомо на первый взгляд, но чертовски ощутимо.  
\- Пожалуйста… - выдохнул хранитель. Он смотрел на господина с ужасом, не осознавая, как можно было докатиться до такого? Нет, старший Асакура точно что-то сделал! Йо ведь не может быть таким! Просто не может! Это ненормально!  
\- Пожалуй, на пару твоих вопросов я всё же смогу ответить, - мягко вмешался в разговор Хао. Он медленно подходил к лицу Амидамару, всё ближе и ближе. – Дело не в том, что я откопал там какой-то очень древний заговор, провёл соответствующий ритуал и лишил брата невинности на священном алтаре, навеки привязывая его к себе. Нет, я этого не делал. Если Йо позволит, - а я думаю, он позволит, - Хао выразительно посмотрел на близнеца, - то я скажу тебе: он сам пришёл ко мне. По собственному желанию. По своей, по доброй воле. Я не звал брата, не уговаривал, не переубеждал, ни принуждал и даже не пытался шантажом переманить на свою сторону. Это было всецело его решение. Ты можешь себе вообразить, как я сам удивился, увидев Йо на пороге своего убежища? – Хао картинно возвёл глаза к потолку.  
\- Это невозможно! – Амидамару дёрнулся. – Йо-доно не мог так поступить! И я бы знал, если бы он решился на такой… п-поступок, - последнее слово самурай процедил сквозь зубы, словно выливая всё презрение, накопившееся в нём по отношению к старшему Асакуре.  
\- И даже больше, верный друг моего брата, - огненный шаман облизнул губы и чуть наклонился к лицу прикованного духа – прядь волос соскользнула с плеча и, извиваясь, мазнула кожу шеи: Амидамару вздрогнул, словно по нему скользнула настоящая змея, а не волосы. Хотя это, естественно, было лишь обманом зрения, не больше. – Йо, повтори ему, пожалуйста, всё сказанное мне тобой тогда, - Хао ласково погладил духа по щеке.  
Амидамару перевёл испуганный взгляд на господина. Это было настолько непривычно и неправильно, от чего хотелось орать в голос от отчаяния. Самурай уже очень много лет не чувствовал чего-то подобного. Нечто такое знакомое проскальзывало лишь тогда, когда мечник был вынужден сражаться с пятьюдесятью лучшими воинами императора, призванными, чтобы убить и его самого, и Мосуке, который нарушил королевский приказ и создал клинок, превосходящий все остальные. Но сейчас всё было иначе… Никакой угрозы для жизни, однако где-то внутри свербило что-то неприятное, и Амидамару уже знал: так просто он оттуда не уйдёт.  
\- Я сказал ему, - Йо тоже вновь наклонился – теперь они с Хао чуть ли не соприкасались лбами, нависая двойной горой над самураем, - что в отличие от него я живу один раз. Даже если мне предстоит переродиться в будущем, я уже не буду помнить о своих прошлых жизнях, а потому мне именно сейчас стоит делать то, о чём я потом, в будущем, никогда бы не пожалел. И в своё свободное от Турнира время мне хотелось бы быть рядом с братом, которого я никогда не видел, о котором я никогда не знал. Мне хотелось бы попробовать понять его, узнать получше… И я уже давно был готов вступить в куда более близкие отношения, чем остальные могли только представить.  
\- Признайся, самурай, ты ведь удивлён? – глаза Хао блестели. Он словно с жадностью наблюдал за реакцией прикованной «жертвы».  
\- О чём вы, Йо-доно? Какие ещё… более близкие отношения? – Амидамару задышал ещё тяжелее. Юношу поймали в абсолютно примитивную ловушку, как какого-то совершенно зелёного юнца, неспособного просчитывать все ходы наперёд. Это было так обидно и досадно, что хотелось, стиснув зубы, схватить клинок и изрубить какое-нибудь ни в чём неповинное деревце.  
\- Он говорит об этом, - Хао, видимо, любил всё показывать наглядно, а не объяснять на пальцах.  
А потому он спокойно притянул близнеца за шиворот и вовлёк того в головокружительный поцелуй, открыто демонстрируя всё, о чём они только что говорили. Самурай ошалело смотрел на них, вжавшись в платформу. Ему хотелось вдавить голову в железо так, чтобы быть как можно дальше от всего этого. Он не понимал – или, вернее, не хотел признавать?.. – как Йо может так спокойно целоваться с Хао? И духа не смущало то, что они оба были парнями – в конце концов, для Амидамару это давно перестало быть редкостью и диковинкой, - нет. Почему Йо именно с Хао? С братом? С близнецом? Это же аморально!  
\- Нет, самурай, это не аморально, - Хао словно читал его мысли. Он нехотя оторвался от сладких губ, окидывая близнеца похотливым взглядом. – Просто если ты нравишься кому-то, а он нравится тебе, то не стоит откладывать все прелести жизни на самый последний момент.  
\- Именно поэтому я уговорил Хао помочь мне немного с тобой, - Йо погладил своего духа по волосам. Но Амидамару передёрнуло от этого жеста, и он инстинктивно попытался уйти от прикосновения. – Ты понравился мне с самой нашей первой встречи. Уже тогда я знал: с тобой я смогу пойти далеко; с тобой я смогу добиться всех своих целей. Ведь я верил тебе уже тогда, до самого конца, без остатка. И я надеюсь, ты также относился ко мне, а потому сможешь понять меня и мои нынешние желания и порывы.  
\- Бедный самурай, - съехидничал Хао, - даже не знаю, что с ним будет в конце нашей весёлой и очень увлекательной программы.  
\- Какой программы? – окончательно осипшим голосом поинтересовался тот. – Что вы задумали?  
Но огненный шаман не ответил. Теперь уже он наклонился и вовлёк самурая в поцелуй. Амидамару широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на то, как расслабленно и довольно выглядел Йо, наблюдавший за ними со стороны. Только сейчас, ощущая на себе неожиданно мягкие и тёплые губы, Амидамару вдруг осознал, чего на самом деле хотели от него близнецы. И ему оставалось только сглотнуть и, крепко зажмурив глаза, пережить всё это… насилие.  
\- Самурай, - только Хао называл так духа: чуть потягивая «р», словно он рычал, гортанно, с чувством, - если ты не будешь на нас смотреть, то мне придётся наказать твоего господина, - Амидамару краем глаза заметил, как старший Асакура умудрился притянуть Йо за затылок поближе, а после резко схватить близнеца за волосы сзади, сжимая пряди до боли в корнях. – Ты ведь немного потерпишь, неправда ли? И тогда я буду нежен и мягок с ним… - Йо отпустили, после чего погладили рукой по левой щеке, опустив ладонь ниже и надавив большим пальцем на нижнюю губу.  
\- Он такой непостоянный, - неуместно глупо хихикнул Йо. – Но я уже привык. К тому же я заметил – он очень хорошо умеет выполнять свои обещания.  
\- Йо-доно, но как же… Как же госпожа Анна?! – попытался воззвать к остаткам разума друга Амидамару. – Она же…  
\- Хао ясно дал ей понять: вмешиваться в наше общение не стоит, - Йо улыбнулся, - иначе кто-то может пострадать. Всё-таки мой брат любит радикальные меры… - он прямо посмотрел на Хао. Но тот только повёл плечами, мол, подумаешь, он единственный такой что ли?  
\- Господи, - выдохнул Амидамару: сейчас ему резко захотелось поверить во всех богов разом, только бы избежать предстоящего позора.  
\- Амидамару, мы не собираемся тебя вдвоём тут насиловать, - Йо уверенно положил ему руку на плечо, - мы хотим немного любви и ласки, которую ты бы мог доставить нам обоим. Мы же в свою очередь постараемся ответить тебе тем же.  
\- Пошла пустая болтовня, - саркастично процедил огненный шаман. – Я намерен сегодня хорошенько поразвлечься, и, надеюсь, ты составишь мне с братом хорошую компанию.  
Хао распрямился и рывком стащил с плеч пончо, оголяя торс. Следом на пол полетели перчатки. Со стороны Йо вжикнула молния, и он также откинул в сторону верхнюю часть своего «любимого» тёмного костюма с рыжими полосами. Наушники он положил сверху, но уже куда более бережно.  
\- Не надо, - проблеял Амидамару, понимая, что оттягивать неизбежное у него больше не было ни сил, ни времени. Но надежда, как известно, умирает последней.  
Братья действовали чертовски уверенно и, самое интересное, абсолютно синхронно. Было ощущение, словно они поймали какую-то единую волну, которая позволяла им совершать идентичные друг другу действия. Потому что оба брата, не сговариваясь, припали губами к шее Амидамару, пусть даже с разных сторон, и принялись постепенно спускаться вниз, вылизывая светлую кожу и надавливая языками на чувствительные точки. По одной из рук каждого тем временем скользили по торсу, иногда пересекаясь друг с другом.  
Самурай терялся в ощущениях, не понимая, на чём надо сосредоточиться, чтобы хоть как-то держать себя в руках. Ну или хотя бы на ком из них? Потому что оба близнеца самозабвенно издевались над чужими ключицами, осыпая их цветастыми засосами, оставляя после себя яркие пятна. Амидамару этого не видел, но чувствовал. И где-то на периферии сознания всё-таки мелькнула здравая мысль: как? Как они это делают? Он ведь дух, он призрак – у него нет физической оболочки, однако он сейчас испытывает какое-то ненормальное наслаждение от всего происходящего. И даже не удовольствие, нет, именно наслаждение.  
А уж когда братья поочерёдно захватили в плен затвердевшие бусинки сосков и принялись перекатывать их, сминая языком и слабо оттягивая зубами, самурай вообще почувствовал, будто бы испытывает агонию. Хранитель от неожиданности даже затылком о платформу ударился, пытаясь хоть как-то избавиться от накатывающих волн жара, разливающихся по всему телу и, в частности, там, где хотелось бы ощущать это меньше всего.  
\- Он у тебя такой чувствительный, - усмехнулся Хао.  
Йо только улыбнулся, не отрываясь от гладкой кожи и от развязывания тонкой бечёвки, держащую тунику в условно прикрытом состоянии. Амидамару понял: это тот самый последний барьер, нарушив который, он уже никогда не вернётся к себе прежнему. Это был издевательски-переломный момент. И когда ткань с тихим шуршанием скатилась с тела по бокам вниз, оголяя накачанный живот и дорожку светлых волос, бегущих чуть ниже, к частично эрегированному члену, Амидамару зажмурился, не желая видеть всего этого разврата.  
Но дух не сдержал крика, когда головку плоти накрыли чьи-то пальцы. Он тут же дёрнулся, снова фокусируясь на происходящем: и увидел, как Хао дрочит ему, целуясь с близнецом. Самурай сам не ожидал, что его настолько захватит их жаркий поцелуй. Братья словно не могли насытиться друг другом. Они целовались жарко, глубоко, деля одно дыхание на двоих, сплетаясь языками и смешивая слюну. Эта картина ещё больше повлияла на самурая. И он уже не заметил, как испустил новый стон, когда на член легла вторая рука. Они опять вдвоём принялись терзать молодое тело под ними. Одни пальцы ласкали головку, раскатывая капли смазки, вторые же скользили по стволу, надавливая на набухшие венки, а после – играясь с мошонкой.  
\- Кто-то, кажется, согласился с нами поиграть, - Хао еле слышно усмехнулся. – Ты не будешь против, если я первым награжу его?  
Йо кивнул, снова припадая к чуть обветренным губам.  
Старший Асакура нехотя оторвался от них и прыгуче взлетел на ту же платформу, удобно устраиваясь между разведёнными ногами. Амидамару вспыхнул ещё сильнее – оттуда его так жадно ещё никто не разглядывал. И когда Хао опустил голову вниз, обхватывая головку члена губами и скользя языком по дырочке, сочившейся смазкой, самурай лишь рвано выдохнул, невольно подавшись бёдрами вперёд – глубже. Шаман открыто похабно улыбнулся, после чего демонстративно широко лизнул набухшую головку. После этого он, не отрывая взгляда от обомлевшего взора Амидамару, принялся заглатывать налившуюся кровью плоть.  
\- Амидамару? Поможешь мне? – Йо вывел самурая из загипнотизированного состояния внезапно, но очень вовремя – иначе тот просто кончил бы, не в силах больше сдерживаться. А так удовольствие оказалось ещё немного продлено.  
Хранитель облизнул сухие губы, переводя глаза на него. И он сразу увидел, как Йо расстёгивает собственные штаны. Ну это ведь естественно, какие ещё варианты могут быть? Он приподнял голову, с трудом удерживая её навесу. Но Йо помог ему, придерживая. Такая же солоноватая головка напряжённого члена ткнулась самураю в губы. И он, почти не раздумывая, захватил её в собственный влажный плен, про себя отмечая, как спокойно выдохнул его господин. Йо сам контролировал свой процесс – он неторопливо двигал бёдрами, давая духу привыкнуть, после чего принялся постепенно наращивать темп, толкаясь глубже.  
Это было чертовски странно. Амидамару мельком заметил, как Хао, не перестающий ублажать его внизу, расстегнул штаны и, прикрыв глаза, вслушиваясь в обоюдные стоны, принялся дрочить себе, стремясь избавиться от напряжения. Собственный член болезненно ныл, но огненный шаман, на удивление, искусно ублажал самурая. И Амидамару невольно старался делать то же самое с Йо: скользить языком по стволу, регулярно надавливая хоть куда-нибудь, пытаться расслабить горло и пропустить плоть глубже, в глотку.  
\- Йо, - коротко позвал брата Хао.  
Тот с лёгким недовольным стоном отступил от хранителя, тяжело дыша. Хао жестом подозвал парня к себе. Амидамару с интересом посматривал на близнецов, уже даже не пытаясь представить, что же они там задумали.  
Йо забрался на платформу позади брата и тут же обнял повелителя огня со спины. Хао вытащил волосы и свесил их сбоку, чтобы никто не вздумал за них дёргать или тянуть в порыве страсти – это огненный шаман особенно не любил. Самурай снова облизнулся, не замечая в упор того, что теперь он на самом деле с любопытством следит за тем, что вздумают творить эти двое несносных мальчишек, сговорившихся друг с другом. Хранитель пожирал глазами, оказывается, чертовски худого Хао. Под пончо в обычное время этого было не видно, но он на самом деле сейчас казался щепкой, которую сломать было легче лёгкого. Хотя и Йо недалеко от него ушёл в этом плане. И самурай не без удовольствия отметил: ему нравится эта притягивающая худоба – не дистрофичная или анорексичная, нет, вполне нормальная, но худоба. И когда ладони Йо скользнули по бокам близнеца, а тот чуть прогнулся, словно прося добавки, у Амидамару окончательно крышу сорвало.  
Йо же тем временем, словно специально не обращая внимания на своего друга на платформе, целенаправленно изучал и дразнил брата, который разрешил ему сегодня поиздеваться над собой. Он водил ладонями по бокам, животу и груди, не забывая изредка терзать соски, но не спеша опускаться ниже, хотя штаны были призывно расстёгнуты. Нет, Йо от души растягивал удовольствие. Ему нравилось скользить по гладкой коже и чувствовать слабую, еле-еле заметную дрожь близнеца, что начинал извиваться от нетерпения в братских руках. И как бы парню не хотелось продолжать делать это, любой «пытке» приходил конец. Он обхватил плоть близнеца и принялся осторожно оглаживать её, позволив последнему откинуться себе на плечо и запрокинуть голову, постанывая. Амидамару не мог оторвать от них всепоглощающего взгляда, словно до конца не веря в то, что он видит: и правильно, когда ещё Великий повелитель огня, Самое страшное мировое зло будет так похабно и желанно извиваться в руках своего близнеца, умоляя о большем?.. Да никогда, чтоб их всех разом.  
\- Давай уже, - прошелестел Хао, - а то твой самурай сейчас все оковы порвёт в порыве страсти, - рассмеялся он.  
Йо рывком стащил с брата штаны, оголяя бледные ягодицы. Не удержавшись, парень шлёпнул по одной из них, чем заставил Хао непривычно глупо улыбнуться и опустить голову, скрывая эту редкую и практически несуществующую в обычное время улыбку.  
Юный шаман рывком наклонил брата, заставив того уткнуться носом в живот своего духа-хранителя и прогнуться в пояснице, чуть разводя ноги. Амидамару вздрогнул, когда разгорячённую кожу опалило чужое дыхание. Но он не отвёл взгляда от своего господина, который в этот момент приспустил собственные брюки и, чуть присев, сразу, без растяжки и смазки, вставил близнецу чуть ли не наполовину. Но Хао лишь гортанно застонал, шевельнув бёдрами.  
\- Он уже привык, - мельком пояснил Йо, прикрыв глаза, - ведь у нас была… богатая практика. Да, Хао?  
\- Сука, - простонал тот, усмехнувшись и поведя бёдрами немного назад, желая насадиться на чужой член сильнее.  
Амидамару забыл, как нужно дышать. Комната, до этого слышимая только какой-то приятной тишиной, сейчас в слишком быстро темпе заполнялась похабными громкими стонами, шлепками яиц о ягодицы, звуком хлюпающей смазки – чёрт подери, Амидамару слышал даже её.  
И теперь он не мог оторваться от лица Хао, который, прикрыв глаза, растянулся у него на животе, стеная и подмахивая брату. Йо трахал его сосредоточенно, быстро, уже давным-давно зная, куда и как надо нажимать, чтобы близнец орал под ним от нахлынувшего наслаждения.  
Желание с каждой минутой – нет! – с каждой секундой всё сильнее отравляло кровь. В ушах стучало, а в голове звенело, но оторваться от просмотра Амидамару был просто не в силах. Он не мог заставить себя отвести глаза, он не мог заставить себя успокоиться. Он вообще ничего не мог! Почему так? Ведь сначала ему было страшно и неприятно, унизительно и позорно, а сейчас он чуть ли не сам готов раздвинуть ноги, только бы не прерывать столь увлекательное занятие. Может быть, в этом Хао всё-таки был прав: люди чертовски слабые создания, неспособные устоять против того или иного соблазна, искушения. Иначе Амидамару уже давно придумал бы, как прекратить всё это безобразие. Но нет… безобразие хотелось продолжать, и даже больше! Хотелось участвовать в нём, подливать больше масла в огонь и смотреть, что будет дальше.  
\- Самурай, - позвал его вдруг огненный шаман, - сейчас твоя очередь.  
Амидамару, внезапно задумавшийся, вздрогнул, недоумевая – какая очередь?..  
\- Вот ведь… - прошипел он, обнаружив, что Йо оставил задницу брата в покое и сейчас стаскивал с себя штаны, отбрасывая их на пол. Собственно, Хао последовал наглядному примеру. Теперь самым одетым можно было считать самого Амидамару – и то, туника, на которой он теперь лежал, уже давно перестала быть похожей на саму себя – слишком скомканная, находящаяся где-то там, в другом мире, а не здесь и сейчас.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом с мужчинами, самурай? – Хао, видимо, очень уж нравилось называть так хранителя брата, потому что он постоянно произносил это слово «самурай». Может, его это заводило? Такой вариант тоже нельзя было отбрасывать.  
\- Ну, было пару раз, - с трудом разлепил губы Амидамару.  
Старший Асакура покровительственно кивнул и ухватил брата за голову, притягивая к себе, снова жарко целуя. И только после этого проталкивая к нему в рот пару пальцев.  
\- Хорошо оближи. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твоему самураю было неприятно?  
Амидамару по давнему опыту помнил: напрягаться сейчас было бы большой ошибкой. Да и не хотелось, честно говоря. Давно позабытый страх вновь всколыхнулся в душе, но почти сразу затих. Потому что Хао действовал настолько аккуратно и осторожно, что в это было даже трудно поверить. Он растягивал хранителя осторожно, в меру неторопливо, но словно заранее зная, куда надо тянуться, чтобы духа выгнуло на платформе.  
\- Вот так-то, самурай, - усмехнулся Хао, - разведи ноги шире.  
Амидамару подчинился. И когда в него вошла головка, он попытался немного отвлечься. Хотя помощь пришла с несколько неожиданной стороны.  
Йо, сползший с платформы, принялся с упоением отсасывать ему, отвлекая от происходящего. Именно это и позволило Хао постепенно проникать всё глубже и глубже. Огненный шаман оглаживал сильные бёдра, растягивая чувствительное нутро, преодолевая сопротивление тугой плоти. Амидамару начинал постанывать под ним, не зная, куда ему толкаться: вверх, в полость рта Йо, или вниз, насаживаясь на член Хао. И потому он метался меж двух огней, постепенно сдаваясь под напором их обоих.  
Хао довольно заурчал в голос, когда почувствовал, что может двигаться свободнее, резче, с куда большим наслаждением преодолевая последние остатки «сопротивления». Амидамару, прикрыв глаза, метался под ним, дёргаясь в своих оковах. Он запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша, ощущая, как его методично и теперь даже немного резко вдалбливают в железо, выбивая весь дух. Гладкий член приятно скользил внутри, постоянно задевая набухший бугорок простаты, нередко проходя дальше, глубже. Все дурные ощущения давно покинули его тело, оставляя после лишь лёгкий шлейф воспоминаний, который почти сразу же забылся.  
\- Хао, я… - Йо оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и поднял возбуждённый взгляд на брата, - я хочу… - он покосился на стоявшую колом плоть самурая.  
Старший Асакура понял всё без слов. Он вышел из податливой плоти и шлёпнул духа по ягодице.  
\- Вперёд, - кивнул он близнецу.  
Йо ловко забрался на бёдра своего хранителя, седлая их. Тот снова облизнулся и несколько тяжко вздохнул. Но всё равно он бы ничего не смог сделать, а потому только и оставалось, что терпеть. К тому же Асакура на нём прогнулся, простонав что-то нечленораздельное. И Амидамару понял, что его сейчас растягивали. Скорее всего, судя по предвкушению в глазах господина, активно трахали пальцами, подготавливая. И мечник оказался прав.  
\- Амидамару, - зачем-то позвал хранителя Йо, хотя говорить о чём-то толковом он не собирался. Его голос был хриплым и возбуждённым. С таким только в услугах «секс по телефону» работать. Он направил стоявший колом член в себя и медленно опустился, обхватывая собой плоть. Самурай рвано выдохнул и чуть вскинул бёдра, погружаясь в Йо глубже. Последний от неожиданности пискнул, но всё же последовал за тем, что доставило бы ему чертовски нереальное удовольствие.  
Немного попривыкнув, Асакура уже увереннее уселся на Амидамару и принялся самостоятельно опускаться и подниматься, царапая короткими ногтями грудь хранителя. Хао же тем временем устроился чуть удобнее и в момент, когда бёдра самурая находились в чуть приподнятом состоянии, вошёл в него снова, сразу же растягивая ранее потревоженное колечко мышц.  
\- Чёрт! – вырвалось из хранителя, не ожидавшего такого.  
Находиться посередине… Это так странно. Сверху на нём извивается Йо, не забывающий демонстративно вгонять свой член в кулак, доводя себя до оргазма. Чуть ниже его сосредоточенно трахает Хао, а собственный член скользит в господине.  
Последняя связная мысль перед отключкой: всё-таки заездили, сволочи.  
Амидамару не ожидал, что накрывший с утроенной силой оргазм просто вынесет духа в прямом смысле слова. Хранителя выгнуло на платформе, а стоны Йо и Хао, кажется, слились воедино. На собственный живот полетели тёплые брызги. Рывками била сперма внутри Йо, наполняя растраханную дырку. И такие же горячие белёсые капли орошали его самого.  
Мир вокруг просто взорвался разноцветным фейерверком, разлетаясь миллиардами цветных осколков. Именно сейчас Амидамару ощутил себя живым. И он понял: всё произошедшее было по-настоящему. Ведь во сне такого ошеломительного оргазма просто быть не может. Самурай обессилено откинулся на платформе, постепенно теряя сознание. Ему было плевать на то, что он отключился раньше остальных.  
Йо вцепился в брата, оставляя на бледной коже синяки в форме отпечатков своих пальцев. Парня шатало и трясло так, словно он часа два катался на аттракционе, который забыли выключить. И стоило только ступить на землю, как мир вокруг завертелся, и захотелось рухнуть лицом вниз, позволяя себе вырубиться.  
Хао просто замер, прикрыв глаза и переживая произошедшее. Он с огромным трудом вышел из обмякшего тела под ним и осторожно слез с платформы, после чего стащил с самурая брата и уложил рядом. Подняв пончо, Асакура улёгся с другой стороны и накрыл им всех троих.  
Но перед тем как сомкнуть глаза окончательно, огненный шаман щёлкнул пальцами, освобождая духа от оков, которые временно могли вернуть ему физическую оболочку. Единение, по факту, было просто предлогом. Но никому об этом знать не обязательно. И с этой мыслью Хао также провалился в сон.

***

Амидамару вернулся из мира снов резко. Юношу будто бы вытолкнули оттуда, спать тоже расхотелось. Хранитель подскочил, озираясь. К его немалому удивлению оказалось, что он находился в комнате Йо, в гостинице, где они обитали всем скопом во время Турнира.  
\- Что за чёрт? – прошелестел дух, ощупывая себя на предмет чего-то инородного. Но всё было в порядке: одежда, оружие, волосы.  
Самурай осмотрел комнату – там тоже всё было в порядке вещей. Лёгкий бардак, расстеленный футон, чуть приоткрытое окно. На дворе, судя по темени, тишине и личным ощущениям, стояла глубокая ночь. На крышу бы сейчас, на свежий воздух и подальше от замкнутых пространств. Неужели у духа может развиться клаустрофобия? Амидамару этого не знал, но, плюнув на всё, вылетел в окно, стремясь добраться до крыши гостиницы. По ночам там обычно зависает только он сам – никаких других хранителей друзей господина.  
\- Оу… - вырвалось из самурая, когда он обнаружил там Йо собственной персоной, который растянулся на крыше, рассматривая ночное небо, сверкающие звёзды.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся ему Асакура, - выспался?  
Хранитель недоумённо уставился на него, не зная, как реагировать. Он, честно говоря, сейчас не понимал, было ли произошедшее реальностью. Или всё-таки сном? И как нужно себя вести, чтобы Йо ничего не заподозрил?  
\- Посидишь со мной? – не дождавшись ответа, шаман снова растянулся на крыше. – Сегодня небо такое красивое. А ночь очень тихая, никто не мешает.  
Амидамару осторожно примостился рядом, не зная, стоит ли заводить весь этот разговор снова. Их, к огромному счастью шестисотлетнего духа, никто сейчас не видел и не слышал, посторонних можно было не смущаться. Но Йо…  
\- Ты два дня в себя приходил, - как бы мимоходом бросил Асакура. – Не ожидал, что ты так будешь это всё переживать.  
Самурай против воли отодвинулся от господина на пару сантиметров, иронично рассматривая его.  
\- То есть, всё, что там произошло…  
\- Было на самом деле, - кивнул Йо. – Мне, наверное, стоит объясниться, но я не уверен, что это чем-то поможет.  
Амидамару смотрел на господина, как на прокажённого, не в силах ответить хоть что-нибудь. Он с огромным трудом разлепил губы и поинтересовался:  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем?  
\- Хао же сказал зачем, - Йо снова повернулся к своему духу. – Если есть двое, нравящихся друг другу до безумия, то зачем тянуть кота за хвост? – он улыбнулся.  
\- А кто сказал, что вы мне нравитесь до безумия? – Амидамару сейчас так сильно жалел, что он снова был духом. Потому что хотелось напиться до беспамятства, а утром, проснувшись с ужасающим похмельем, думать, что всё случившееся было сном, простым дурным сном.  
\- А разве нет? – Асакура ловко подался вперёд и оказался стоящим на четвереньках, очень близко к Амидамару, в очередной чертовски смущающей позе, опираясь руками о крышу по обе стороны от чужих бёдер. – Неужели я был не прав, думая об обратном?  
\- Но Йо-доно, вы ведь точно не знали этого! – духу хотелось снова отползти, но близость Йо слишком стопорила юношу. И появилось ощущение, будто бы щёки залились румянцем, хотя, скорее всего, это было не так.  
\- Знал, - шаман поднял одну руку и ласково провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке хранителя. – А те кандалы… Хао сказал, они сделаны из какого-то там драконьего железа вроде бы. Я о таком никогда не слышал, но они на самом деле смогли ненадолго вернуть тебе физическую оболочку. А когда мы их сняли, ты снова стал собой. Как и все твои вещи, включая мечи.  
\- Это просто бред, - спустя несколько секунд, Амидамару всё же ушёл от прикосновения. – Наверное, я всё ещё сплю.  
\- Даже после смерти люди, ставшие духами и взаимодействующие с шаманами, упорно продолжают считать, что многих вещей на свете не существует, - раздался сзади уверенный голос.  
Самурай даже не удивился, услышав там Хао. Хотя чего ему тут сейчас делать? Что он здесь забыл? Правда, ответ пришёл почти сразу же. Старший Асакура рухнул на плечи духа сзади, чуть обнимая его и мельком гладя Йо по волосам.  
\- Ты всё ещё не хочешь с нами играть, самурай?  
\- Не хочу, - признался тот.  
Той рукой, что Йо пытался погладить своего духа, мальчишка зажал себе рот, пряча слишком детскую для его возраста улыбку. Амидамару непонимающе уставился на него. Но Йо перевёл взгляд на брата. И хранитель сделал автоматически то же самое. Он сильно удивился, обнаружив взгляд Хао, наполненный сарказмом и точно таким же удивлением.  
\- Самурай, тебе шесть сотен лет, а ты ведёшь себя как маленький ребёнок. Неужели тебе так сильно кажется, что мы окончательно спятившие больные извращенцы? А как же тогда называть тех, кто во всех смыслах любит животных? Или маленьких детей? Или тех, кто снимает всё вышеперечисленное на камеру, а потом заливает это в… - Хао немного замялся.  
\- В интернет, - подсказал ему близнец.  
\- Вот, да, - старший Асакура всё же потрепал самурая по волосам. – Наши с братом игры на самом деле лишь детские забавы по сравнению с другими вещами. Так почему бы не порезвиться?  
\- Никто, кроме нас, об этом не знает. Никто в наших играх больше участвовать не будет. Ты единственный, кому мы решились такое предложить, - доверительно сообщил самураю Йо. – Давай с нами?  
\- Вас это вообще не смущает? – Амидамару чувствовал, словно его постепенно со всех сторон сжимали тиски: обнимающий Хао, стоящий на коленях Йо. – Для вас это нормально?  
\- Нет, не смущает, - ответил за обоих братьев огненный шаман. – Йо выпендривался только первую неделю, потом привык, успокоился. А относительно нормальности… Что есть норма? Каждый нормален и ненормален по-своему. Нас нельзя сравнивать друг с другом, потому что то, что нормально для меня, может быть ненормально для тебя.  
\- Всё-таки ты больной на голову извращенец. Ещё и Йо-доно заразил, на свою сторону перетянул, - отозвался Амидамару. Он уже не боялся, что за такие слова его могут вообще-то уничтожить одним щелчком пальцев. Инстинкт самосохранения устал трубить тревогу и сейчас, мирно издыхая, валялся где-то в самых тёмных низах души Амидамару.  
\- У меня к этому, видимо, генетическая предрасположенность, - с умным видом отозвался Йо.  
\- Мы и тебя заразим своим безумием, - промурлыкал Хао, согревая горячим дыханием ухо хранителя.  
\- Будем заражать долго, качественно, чтобы ты полностью прочувствовал нашу волну, - Йо поднялся и, чуть обняв своего хранителя, тоже прошептал ему всё это в другое ухо.  
\- Отпустите меня, - обречённо пробормотал Амидамару. Но он знал, что отвертеться не удастся. Братья всё-таки затащили его в свой «коллектив».  
\- Он наш, - усмехнулся Хао.  
Йо согласно кивнул.  
А Амидамару поднял голову кверху, рассматривая ночное небо. Всё-таки сегодня было очень красиво. И сверкающие звёзды словно сложились в одно единственное слово: «Да».  
Видимо, жалеть ему ни о чём больше не придётся.


End file.
